


【毒埃/暴卡】共生（ABO）

by luoke



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 惹恼了卡尔顿后，埃迪的生活天翻地覆，各种意义上。





	【毒埃/暴卡】共生（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> A变O，有一些转变的描写，前剧情后车，有兽X人车，注意避雷。暴卡的车在番外。

共生（ABO）

梗概：惹恼了卡尔顿后，埃迪的生活天翻地覆，各种意义上。  
预警：A变O，有一些转变的描写，前剧情后车，有兽X人车，注意避雷。暴卡的车在番外。

 

01

卡尔顿是个聪明有礼的年轻科学家，至少在大多数人的眼中，他都是新一代年轻富豪中的佼佼者，在采访前，埃迪自然要对自己的雇主进行一定程度的了解，从安妮电脑里看到的那些不算，至少在见到对方前，埃迪印象最深刻的大概就是卡尔顿的性别。

一个身材姣好、面容俊美的Omega，在上流社会那些纸醉金迷的疯狂中，到现在还没有被吞噬、污染的，大概已经屈指可数了，卡尔顿算是其中之一，埃迪怀疑这和对方的洁癖有关，所以在写下采访的要点时，记者先生并不知道自己会在一顿晚餐后看到怎样惊人的事实。

“再来一杯。”跺下杯子用力的打了个酒嗝，搓着发红脸颊的埃迪现在委屈的想要嚎啕大哭，他被开除了，被原本很欣赏自己的老板，当然这还不是最糟糕的，在和安妮分手这件事上，不管是出车祸还是失业，那都显得有些无关痛痒，而这一切的开端都是从采访那个看上去温和自持的家伙而来。

“嗨，埃迪，我觉得你应该先确定一下自己是否有钱支付。”擦着杯子的酒保语调轻快的送上了致命一击，他们现在都已经知道了，这位鼎鼎有名的调查记者埃迪·布洛克被他那个律师女朋友给甩了，不仅如此，这位天不怕地不怕的怂蛋还一头撞上了德雷克这艘巨轮，以对方那可以轻易碾碎地球日报的能力，放倒埃迪一个人，显然还算不上什么大事。

“我只是失业了而已！”

“是的、是的，你已经强调过很多次了，埃迪宝贝，虽然我们这里每个人都很爱你，可大家似乎并不想给你多付上一杯酒钱。”坐在一旁的货车司机调侃的拍了拍埃迪的肩膀，在他看来，这个没有两米身高、两百磅体重的男人，居然做了送死的急先锋，那在平时根本想都不敢想的家伙，他还敢这么一头碰撞上去，在嘲讽之于，也莫名有些敬佩。

“就凭你这句话……”吐着酒气用力的扭过不听使唤的下半身，埃迪猜自己醉了，离抱头痛哭、崩溃哀嚎也就还有那么零点几秒的时间，不过他需要先找回点场子。

“……我请你喝一杯。”拿出钱包拍了两张纸币，埃迪在起身的过程里，看到了眼前奔跑的独角兽，现在他完全可以确定，自己的确是喝醉了，而且可能醉的不轻。

只是这会不再有人会因为一个电话而来接他，并且给他煮上一杯醒酒茶了。

舔着厚实的嘴唇，蹲在巷子口的垃圾桶边，埃迪成功将今晚吃下肚的食物都贡献给了旧金山的环卫工程。

感谢上帝，今天他没把自己的机车给骑来，不然凭着自己现在的情况，大概要手动把车给推回去了。

双手撑着粗糙的墙面慢慢站了起来，埃迪吸了一口酸腐的空气，堆积在胸腔内的堵塞让他呼吸困难，他昂着下巴酝酿着鼻腔里瘙痒的喷嚏，在即将得到解放的瞬间被人一棍子敲晕在了原地。

彻底失去意识前，埃迪开始苦恼自己不该取那么多现金，因为他这个月要自己交水电费了。

躺在垃圾桶边被自己的呕吐物熏醒，埃迪捂着脑袋起身时，还没从自己可能被抢劫了的想法中缓过劲来，自后脖颈传来的疼痛让他再一次燃起了呕吐的欲望。

坐在地上把钱包翻出来摸了摸，一分没少。

手机也在、钥匙没丢、屁股也不疼。

所以那家伙打晕自己到底干了什么？

对着被自己揉的乱七八糟的衣服，埃迪晃着脑袋试图找到一丝理智，他努力了大概有十分钟，最后发现，在酒精的熏陶下，他连站起身都很困难，更别说勘察现场、推测凶手了。

坐在地上犹如下肢瘫痪般休息了许久，等埃迪跌跌撞撞的走出巷子时，手表上的时间早过了凌晨三点，在伸手拦下一辆的士后，记者先生窝在后座昏昏欲睡的想起了自己那个还没来得及打出的喷嚏。

 

02

继那次暗巷偷袭事故后，第二天早晨埃迪一边洗澡一边刷牙，一边对着镜子打了个飞机，其实他大脑放空什么也没想到，就是觉得自己需要纾解一下，可等到了射精的那一秒，他却被腹腔内勾勾搭搭窜起的疼痛刺的一屁股坐在了马桶上，落在掌心的体液里带着点红色的血丝，好像被放坏了的牛奶。

皱着眉头吐掉了嘴里的泡沫，埃迪转过身对着镜子照了照被打的地方，乌青了一块，再往下就是结实有力的肩胛骨，从背沟一路延伸的视线最后停留在了屁股上，他觉得自己应该还没丧到被某些特殊爱好的人士偷袭吧。

鼓了一口水在腮帮，埃迪漱完口后洗掉了手上的体液，本来还热乎的洗澡水在刮擦过皮肤时渐渐冰冷，他在心里咒骂了一句生厂商的瑕疵品，然后拿过浴巾围好。

被炒了后，最大的好处大概就是可以睡懒觉了。

搓着半干的头发大字型倒进床铺，埃迪闭上眼决定暂时脱离开现实。

在梦里，埃迪看到了卡尔顿，他不是没有见过这么成功的Omega，只是在成功前面，这个家伙，更加的危险，像一条巨大的黑色森蟒，轻而易举的毁掉了自己多年来的建设，现在他一无所有，沦为了彻头彻尾的失败者。

心里想着，梦里做着，当卡尔顿漂亮的脸孔真的变成蛇头的模样时，埃迪呻吟着发现自己浑身上下都疼了起来，那种肌肉和骨骼绞弄到一起的疼痛侵蚀着神经，他像在静脉注射时被打入了空气，那个气泡在自己的血管中流动，最后变成了一张巨大的膜，将他整个人包裹了进去。

没有氧气、没有寒冷，燥热又痛苦，甚至无法享受到呼吸。

埃迪在剧烈的喘气中坐起身，从胸口滑下的汗珠堆积在了腹部的褶皱上，他的腰背酸疼，仿佛被渣土车碾碎又重组，等埃迪光着身子找到一支体温计时，他已经可以确认自己正在发烧。

眯着眼模糊的读了一遍使用说明，记者先生就着凉水吞下了退烧药。

半个小时后，没有感受到温度下降的埃迪张开腿看向了床单，他原本躺着的地方现在湿透出了人型，特别是腰臀的那一块，湿漉漉的仿佛尿过床一样，但是他可以像上帝发誓，在七岁之后，他就再也没干过这种事了。

温度虽然没有升高，但埃迪开始发冷，打着哆嗦扯掉了床单，在拿出新的后，他也没时间慢慢铺好，裹着毯子躺了上去，在闭上眼再次睡着前，埃迪听到了肚子里的咕噜声，不是饿到惨叫的那种，而是有什么液体正在流动，它打着转滋养过体内的脏器，最后从两腿间的洞眼里流淌了出来，但这次不是前面，而是后面，好像一个失禁了的老年人，连自己的排泄也无法控制。

烧了两天，埃迪除了喝水就是叫外卖，在保证自己不会因为烧的太久而休克后，记者先生蹲在厕所上，任由身后的洞穴排淌着体液，那些液体开始还混杂着血丝、甚至带着深褐和橙黄，到了第二天晚上，则越来越干净，犹如一个刚刚享受过灌肠待遇的患者。

埃迪知道自己该去一趟医院，做个检查什么的。可是他不确定自己可以安全的走上地铁，就凭他现在下身漏水一般的情况，可能十分钟后，外面的罩裤都要被湿濡。

把卷纸盒子抽的飞起，埃迪握着一把纸擦了擦屁股，在按下冲水键后，他已经再一次感受到了两腿间的湿润，按着额头思考自己如果用红酒塞子堵住，能不能坚持到医院时，被抽拉过度的纸巾盒子啪嗒一声掉在了地上。

分裂开的卷纸内还塞了两个注射器一样的塑料，埃迪弯下腰捡了起来，他知道这是什么，应该是安妮原来来住的时候留下的。女人每个月都需要用心呵护的那么几天必备的产品，他没有看安妮用过，但据说推进身体里就能止血？！

神色茫然的竖起了推管，作为一个当了二十多年Alpha的标准直男，埃迪显然无法理解这个设备的具体操作，在推了几下发现顶端的位置会露出白色的棉条后，埃迪干脆把整个棉条扒了出来，连在下面的棉线，自然可以理解成取出时用的。

抬起一条腿，踩在了马桶边缘，埃迪对着自己毛发中低垂的小兄弟道了一声歉，然后抱着视死如归的精神把棉条送进了股间。

刚开始的过程并不顺利，埃迪紧绷的肌肉让棉条根本无处钻探，在报废了一个后，拿着自己仅剩的希望，记者先生干脆把外层的塑料抵在了穴口，接着笨手笨脚的按动推进器，通过外层的坚韧把棉条送了进去。

弄了一身冷汗，埃迪对着屁股后面坠下的棉线摇了摇头。

 

03

穿了两层裤子，裹上外套，带着落灰了的棒球帽，埃迪一边出着汗一边觉得自己像个即将过冬了的棕熊，那又肥又大的衣服里可以塞满食物，然后把他撑圆。

双手插在口袋中，上下摆动了一会，埃迪眨着睫毛上的汗珠低声笑了一会，尽管他这会变态的像个地铁痴汉，但或许是男人身上的Alpha气味太过浓重，并没有人为此上前来发出一声警告。

一路到了医院，埃迪脱下外套挂在了门口，被汗水濡湿的头发紧贴在了头皮上，正在写病历的老人抬起头看了埃迪一眼，然后推着眼镜表示，布洛克先生，你这会和我孙女玩过的泰迪熊一样狼狈。

“为什么？”抓着帽子坐下身，肌肉拉开的感觉牵引着体内遇水膨胀的棉条，埃迪吐了口气，觉得自己快要疯了，到底他为什么会变成现在这样。

“因为她喜欢揪着熊腿丢进泳池里让对方学习游泳。”

戴上听筒翻了个优雅的白眼，老人笑着听了听埃迪的心跳，波动的速度很快，而且看对方大量出汗的情况，体温也很高。

“烧了几天？”

“两天，算上今天，第三天了。”

或许是身体的异样阻碍了知觉，如果不是对方问道，埃迪都感受不来自己肌肉的疼痛，那些吃下肚的东西一半贡献给了厕所，一半消化成能量供给着自己一路走到这，现在他不仅是一头过冬的棕熊了，他还是一只没有找到食物的棕熊，大概离饿死也不远了。

“那你有哪里特别不舒服吗？”

张口结舌的酝酿着自己目前的情况，对于人生才毁灭不到一周的埃迪来说，现在的状态实在有些难以启齿，可他不能这么艰难的过来后，又轻易的离开。

“我的肚子和……”

垂着头一口气描述完了身体的全部状况，作为撰稿记者的埃迪，非常能紧抓重点发言，在老人提出了几个疑问后，也都简明扼要的送上了回答。

“我需要你去做个化验，抽三管血、验个尿，很快的，我相信你可以完成它。”

“当然。”吞着口水接过了化验单，埃迪戴上帽子用力压了压，他希望不会被人认出来，毕竟他这会还处在风口浪尖。

整个过程持续了四十分钟，埃迪在去厕所时，发现自己阴茎根部的结似乎有了些变化，他烧的视野模糊，仅凭手掌摸了摸还是感觉不到大概，在把样本送去化验室后，他洗干净手坐到了门边，那个支撑着自己出门，来阻挡尴尬的棉条，这会已经膨胀变软，埃迪转着眼珠，看向了走廊上来回行动的人流，直到值班护士喊到他的名字时，记者先生才如梦初醒的站起身。

对着埃迪报告上那些完全如史前文化的数据看了许久，老人还对照了一下埃迪原来的病历，接着他喊了一名男护工进来，然后让埃迪把衣服都脱了。

想到那根还悬挂在内裤当中的棉线，埃迪吞着口水并不想做出任何的动作，但是医生坚持必须如此，他也没看过如此奇妙的特例。

还好在脱到内裤时，对方喊停了埃迪的动作，给他保留下了最后一点尴尬的隐私，翻找着埃迪头发的护工找到了一圈十个的针孔，针头很小很细，在头皮上围成了一个完整的圆形。

埃迪要求对方用自己的手机拍上一张照片，等他把衣服重新穿了上，男护工已经出门，只留下了他和医生两个。

把报告堆放到一起的老人双手交握的说了一句话。

“从生理上来说，你现在是个Omega，正在经历人生的第一次发情期。”

“我已经做了二十年的Alpha了？难道现在你要告诉我，当初的检查报告、还有结的发育都是假的？”

“并不是这样，你应该能感觉到，自己身体上的变化，腺体和结的存在，只是暂时保持了你Alpha的特性而已，但是从生理上你却具有了Omega的情热，因为是第一次，你还没有出现勃起、肛门瘙痒，我现在可以给你申请一支抑制剂，可这种情况每个月都会发生，你必须去专门的机构改掉自己的性别，然后申领抑制剂，不然以后的日子会更加难熬。”

埃迪认为自己出现了幻听，不然他构建了十多年的生活框架为什么会在一眨眼间来了个一百八十度的转弯，在医生推着针管，把抑制剂打入体内后，埃迪吐了口气，接着以身体可以感觉到的速度，迅速恢复着。

那个用完了他所有退烧药的热度，在这一针后，彻底离开了皮肤表面，他浑身湿漉、发冷，却再也感觉到腹腔和肚子里汩汩的水声。

他好像瞬间被捞出了游泳池的泰迪熊，在强风中干透，却也被吹到头昏脑涨、眼冒金星。

穿上衣服戴好帽子，等埃迪走出了医院后，他才将将反应过来——原来那晚上打晕了自己的家伙，并不是什么也没留下。

可是这个留下的东西，实在超出了一般人的想象。

至于幕后黑手到底是什么人，到了这种时候，就算是傻瓜也应该明白了一些，可惜的是医生并没有在他身体里检查出药物残料，似乎在他晕倒的那一晚，改变就发生并结束，他被注射了莫名其妙的东西，变成了一个湿漉漉、热乎乎的Omega。

 

04

埃迪·布洛克，原地球日报的调查记者，以揭露黑幕，送人倒台而著称，所以有一天，等他倒台了，迎接他的自然是一堆推波助澜者的狂欢。

在卖掉现在住着的公寓时，埃迪已经失业两个月了，他没有听从医生的忠告去修改性别，虽然阴茎根部的结正在一点点的消退，那在一个月后如期而至的发情期，差点把他操死在床上，可等熬过了那些天后，埃迪依旧我行我素的生活着，他打了无数个电话、发了上千条短信，里面有至少五百条是给安妮的，但是没有人回复他，他被抛弃了，被整个新闻界。

到了第二个月，埃迪开始在黑市上购买抑制剂，那比政府配给的要贵上很多，为了支撑这个不知道什么时候会结束的问题，埃迪卖掉了现在住着的地方，他已经还不起银行的贷款了。

搬离住所只是第一步，在外人眼里，他还是个有着Alpha气味的男人，这在某些情况下给予了他一些便利，同时也意味着，如果抑制剂停断，他可能会在某一天的某个时间，引诱了路过的Alpha发情，那种情况不是埃迪可以设想的。

听起来很荒谬也很奇葩，虽然在旧金山是有Omega保护协会的，如果一个Alpha在未经同意的情况下标记了一名Omega，他将要面临3年以上，10年以下的有期徒刑，中间还会伴随各种赔偿，当然前提是，埃迪能在自己的性别一栏上，填补上“Omega”，他的社会身份，还是原来那样，一个落魄、失败的Alpha，甚至到了人人都能踩上一脚的地步。

搬离原来公寓的第四个月，也是埃迪失业的第六个月，他算是接受了目前现实给予他的设定，他甚至勾选了几个勤杂工的任务，只为了接下来几个月，可以不用自己忍受发情期带来的不便。

自尊这种东西，在现实面前总是很容易出现扭曲和弯折，不过听从了多拉博士的话后，从生命基金会的实验室逃出来时，埃迪觉得现实可能又要出现一个一百八十度的飞跃了。

接着他在脑海里暴起的声音中，被吓的摔晕了过去。

醒来后，埃迪经历了人生中最尴尬的一顿饭，虽然他自己毫无感觉，当那股奇妙的燥热席卷过身体里的每一颗细胞后，埃迪·布洛克再次想到了当初那个披着漂亮人类假面的Omega，对方做出的所有研究，都在拿每一个实验者的生命开着玩笑，他是其中的受害者、实验者，现在他或许可以成为拯救者？他这么想了想，然后又不可抑止的感到了害怕。

上一次在触犯到卡尔顿的逆鳞后，他经历了三十年来第一次不可预知的转变，那这一次呢？他会失去什么？

哦，其实他已经没有什么可以失去的了，安妮有了新的男朋友，是一名医生，高薪、帅气、生活稳定，虽然原来的自己并不比他差上多少，但就现在而言，他一无所有，连下个月抑制剂的着落都还没搞明白。

可他昨晚拍下了很重要的照片，如果有人愿意刊登它，那么必然会给整件事情带来转机，埃迪希望自己可以活到那个时候。

“别开门。”

于是埃迪打开了门。

在被手枪指着的时候，埃迪感觉到身体里那个声音发出的叹息。

“你怎么不听命令！”

哭丧着脸的埃迪想，自己大概是活不过今晚了。

 

05

埃迪最喜欢的电影是《公民凯恩》，最欣赏的科幻系列是《星际迷航》，感谢上帝他最爱的导演是斯皮尔伯格，而不是异形的创始人，不然在知道自己身体里有一个外星生物时，埃迪可能已经被吓死了。

话是这么说，但看着毒液吊打了特警后，埃迪还是忍不住在对方的体内发出了一串尖叫——袭警这个罪名，不知道要拘留多少天了。

“你不能吃掉他！”

“你在命令我吗，埃迪。”

如果可以命令成功，埃迪想自己肯定会给这个脱缰了的外星生物拴根狗绳子。

“我能听到，你这个傻瓜！”

“闭嘴！”

“道歉！”

“安妮？！”

两人窝在肚子里的讨论，在最后一个警察躺下后，被安妮打断，埃迪浑身湿透，慌手慌脚的冲过去时，金发女律师已经停止了尖叫，前后摆动的双手昭示着对方内心的不平静，不过埃迪这会比对方还要害怕，如果不是情况不允许的话，他现在也想发出一声惨叫。

“我很害怕。”睁大了被汗水和疲惫晕染开的眼眸，埃迪口干舌燥的解释着，他有很多话要对安妮说，如果他现在可以完完整整的描述出自己的情况话，可现实就是，他连止住自己的发抖都很困难。

“去医院。”伸手指向了门口，安妮也不管自己之前到底看到了怎么样的怪物，而那个怪物又是怎么把一队特警打的屁滚尿流，她现在需要一个答案，一个埃迪不会死掉的答案。

布洛克觉得自己过了一个应该属于惊悚电影的夜晚，可到了中途方向盘突然转向，把一切领向了爆米花式的动作片，在一阵狂轰乱炸后，故事的结尾居然是以一种意想不到的平淡收场。

在听到丹的结论时，埃迪承认自己今晚因为心慌太多次，快要麻木了。

而毒液还在自己的脑子里叫嚣着可以治好他，连给他好好询问一下的时间都没有，这个外星来客就操控着自己的身体把救命稻草挂到了半空。

十秒之后，埃迪总算是在被俯身后的这些天里，第一次看清了毒液的模样，说实话这家伙一点也不凶狠，那趴在玻璃上的一坨，虽然没有五官，但却带了点瑟瑟发抖的可怜，埃迪怀疑自己的脑子在被毒液操进来时就坏了，他居然会同情这个家伙？！不，他不会的。

对着被封锁在玻璃门后的共生体放下了狠话，埃迪头重脚轻的走出门，他要消化的内容有点太多了，如果用一个房子来比喻，他现在可能正坐拥一个占地上百平米的豪宅。

走到电梯门口，埃迪一边用力戳着按键，一边默默吐槽着自己突然爆发的善心，等那个家伙消失了，他是不是就可以回到原来的生活？不不不，他的生活早在半年前就已经混乱了。

现在大概只是乱上加乱吧。

目光注视着眼前突然出现的男人，埃迪一边感受着电流刺入全身，一边觉得这场景眼熟极了，他是不是原来在某个地方也遭遇过？

带着手下架起昏迷的埃迪，特里斯按下电梯的关门键时，走廊上的一条小狗正奋力的向前赶来，可惜它的腿实在是短了点。

 

06

醒来后，再次见到了卡尔顿，埃迪虽然心里慌的一逼，但还是强装镇定的表示，那个外星生物毒液已经不在自己身上了。

靠近到身边的男人，浑身带着一股沐浴后的清爽，埃迪想不明白对方大半夜来看自己前还洗个澡的原因，不过现在应该没有人可以来救他了——突然有点后悔丢掉了毒液怎么办？

“是吗？”身型挺拔痩削的Omega向后退了两步，那个从身体里流淌出的水银瞬间包裹住了对方纤长的四肢，埃迪瞪大眼，被这个骤然出现的庞然大物吓的一哆嗦，相比较来说，平滑的像石油一样的毒液，居然还好看了那么一点？！

埃迪开始怀疑自己的审美了。

“我不知道他在哪里。”

“既然如此，你也就没什么用了。”

迅速倒流回身体里的水银让卡尔顿毫无起伏的话语变的愈发冰冷，埃迪觉得自己的心脏正在结冰，就像丹说的，他可能真的得了什么不治之症，但在他可以问清楚前，就被别的事情给打断了。

“喜欢现在的身份吗？”抬起手腕小心的扣好了扣子，卡尔顿的口气轻蔑又平淡，仿佛把一个Alpha变成另一性别，只是日常实验中的一环。

“你想让我知道什么？知道你每个月都会像婊子一样张开腿求别的男人操你吗？”

埃迪扯着嘴角笑了笑，他听到了脚步声，等到那个负责安保的男人过来，他就会被带走，不会弄脏了卡尔顿的实验室，他会在野外被处决了，像一条被丢弃的野狗。

“你还是这么无礼，莽夫一般横冲直撞的活着，我本以为你会死的，毕竟那个药剂还是未完成品。”第一次见到埃迪时，卡尔顿就想到了自己大学时那些兄弟会的同学们，无礼又骄傲的Alpha们，总是以行动为生活的第一准则，不考虑、也不设想自己的行为会带来什么。

这让卡尔顿曾经一度很讨厌自己的性别，就连给埃迪注射的药剂，也是他研究了给自己用的，对方做了科技贡献道路上的第一只小白鼠，而且非常幸运的成功了。

“那真是太可惜了，除了每个月让我屁股发痒外，它没能带来任何的改变。”埃迪咧开嘴，给了对方一个落魄又惨兮兮的笑容。

或许是埃迪强撑着的模样太过有趣，卡尔顿抱着胳膊也笑了起来，那消散在空气中的味道和以往有着些许的不同，埃迪和对方并不熟稔，所以并没能从这一点点的变化中察觉出什么。

等到特里斯带走了埃迪后，卡尔顿才抬起手按住了后颈的腺体，身体里被撕裂标记的疼痛，已经在暴乱的侵入后被治愈，现在他唯一要做的，就是启动火箭。

死到临头，变得异常顽强的埃迪，并没能再打一顿特里斯，如果让时间倒流回追车那段时间，他或许会犹豫一下，让毒液先啃了这个家伙也说不定。

——埃迪。

好吧，他开始出现幻听了。

——埃迪。

刚刚是眼花了吗？

——埃迪。

哇哦。

看着猛然被啃掉了脑袋的特里斯，埃迪举着手目瞪口呆的被这个比自己高大上不少的女毒液拉到怀里，然后用那张吃了人头的嘴巴亲吻了上来。

说实话吻技不错，就是太不合时宜了一点。

或许他该让对方先去刷个牙什么的。

只是重回了埃迪身上的毒液，带来了一个比刷牙更加重要的任务——拯救世界。

 

07

Goodbye Eddie。

 

08

海水淹没了视野，冲击的炙热融化了记忆，埃迪记不得爆炸发生前的一秒自己是正在拯救世界还是怎么的，因为他差点死掉，再一次的。

当肋骨里脏器的疼痛铺天盖地的压下来时，埃迪闭上眼陷入了黑暗。

——他开始后悔了，没有和对方做最后的告别。

多奇怪，就因为毒液曾经寄生在自己身上，因为他窥探过自己所有的想法，所以自己就可以理解对方吗？

——是什么让你改变了主意？

——是你，是你，埃迪。

糟糕，他现在有点想哭了。

埃迪·布洛克醒来时，已经到了医院，丹拿着病历站在了自己床尾，在情敌医生开口说话时，埃迪呼唤了毒液的名字，可他没有得到回音，到是安妮指着他的胸口说，这个伤口要留疤了。

埃迪低下头，艰难的看了下，那个位置实在不太好定位，在被暴乱刺穿时，他的精神基本和身体断线，连毒液什么时候回来，怎么给他治疗的都不知道。

但或许因为时间紧迫，伤口并没有得到最好的照料，毒液救活了他，却留了一道可怖的伤口。

“埃迪，你还好吗？”

“不，不太好。”挂着输液管的手掌按到了脸上，埃迪在掌心湿润的同时，听到了电视新闻里的报道。

那些关于生命基金会、卡尔顿·德雷克，以及自己的报道被反复循环着，火箭升空发生的爆炸波及了周围，那些被暴乱砍杀在控制室里的研究人员被一一登记上报。

他似乎是在半年后，赢过了那个巨蟒一般森冷可怕的男人，可埃迪还无暇享受这份快乐。

“没事的，没事的，埃迪。”

——你的愿望实现了，该开心点了，埃迪·布洛克。

他这么想着，却忍不住发涩眼眶里淌出的液体。

埃迪在医院住了一周，出院时，丹和他关上门单独谈了谈，为了做手术，丹给埃迪做了全面的检查，那个关于性别的小问题自然也没法再掩藏。

“我对你的细胞和骨髓做了化验，可以确定的一点是，你心脏上的问题，应该就是这个未完成药物注射后带来的并发症，只是一开始并不严重，但毕竟心脏是你全身上下供血和机能的来源，它在迅速衰弱，就像个慢慢膨胀的气球，有一天身体的血脉会无法带动它的运作，你会像睡着了一样……”

说道这个，丹闭上嘴暂停了对话，他知道安妮和埃迪分手时，对方的情况有多么糟糕，现在一切噩梦都散开了，地球日报希望重新聘请埃迪回去，开出的条件好到令人发指，不过埃迪没有答应，他还有不少事需要去做。

“听上去还不赖。”右手拍着胸口，抿嘴笑了起来，埃迪挠着乱糟糟的头发站起了身，“很像睡美人的桥段呢。”

“不过，我大概引不来什么王子的注意。”

被埃迪轻佻的语调说的一愣，丹瞪大眼，反应了许久才笑出声，两人握手后，毫无芥蒂的告了别。

回到原来那间被埃迪认为又脏又小，逼仄难捱的公寓时，原来被打坏的家具还在原地摆放着，警察来这里取证过后还留了几个袋子，埃迪弯下腰把它们捡了起来，拍了拍双手环顾向四周，埃迪揉着鼻子开始想念起毒液在这里打斗时的画面。

——别开门！

“好的。”

对着空气轻声说完了这句话，埃迪捏着鼻梁摇起了头，也许那个发了疯、入了魔的人并不是卡尔顿。

出院第三天，埃迪就凭着报社预支的新闻费用搬了家，安妮说那附近有一间教堂，就算丹不说，以女律师的聪明，也会察觉出不同。

埃迪觉得生离死别实在不符合自己的性格，不过在安妮的要求下，他还是挑了个日常的时间去了那里。

午后的日光从天顶的彩色玻璃上漏下，照耀在了教堂后院的圣母像上，埃迪眯着眼被那炫目的光彩晃的视线模糊，他合起手掌，却发现自己根本没有什么可以祈求的。

——求安妮回来？他的身体并不允许。

——求早日康复？那可能需要卡尔顿复活也说不定。

——求世界和平、宇宙安定、外星人能和地球人正常相处？这么大的命题还是交给复仇者吧。

“外星生物如果死了，会去天堂吗？”埃迪觉得自己问了个傻问题。

“记得吃饱，人头实在是……”摸着嘴唇回忆了一下那个味道，埃迪的表情有些一言难尽。

“……谢谢你，毒液。”

——我也是。

脑海里声音出现的瞬间，一滴眼泪从圣母像上滑落，敲砸到了埃迪的手背。

END

 

【毒埃】番外·昼夜

生命基金会研究所爆炸案后两个月，埃迪接到了一个保密线路打来的电话。

对方自称是FBI的一个小组组长，想约埃迪吃个午饭谈一件事。

手里拿着淋满了巧克力酱的甜甜圈，埃迪一边啃着一边很用力的表示了同意——有人愿意请毒液吃饭，那还不是好事。

“我要吃生牛排！”

“那会让我的肚子里长满寄生虫！”

“不，不会的，如果有了我也会帮你吃掉的。”

在埃迪的脑海里眨了眨眼，毒液确定又开心的表示到。

“那会吓到别人。”在讲道理讲不通的时候，埃迪妈妈就会用一些特殊手段，比如现在这种，“吓到别人我就会失业，失业了我就没有工资，没有工资就……”

“没有巧克力甜甜圈。”毒液宝宝乖巧的总结道。

不过就算如此，在见到那位FBI的小白领后，埃迪还是埋头苦吃了三块半熟的牛排，等到他喝着柠檬水漱口时，坐在对面的男人已经面色僵硬犹如便秘。

“所以，你想找我谈些什么？”张嘴打了个饱嗝，事先得到了警告的毒液，这会正懒洋洋的享受着能量的补给，并没有开口给埃迪找什么麻烦。

“克莱图斯·卡萨伊，知道这个人吗？”

“杀人狂，他在被捕时表示，自己有一套成熟的杀人哲学理论，听说他有很大一部分的受害者，至今都没有找到尸体，这也是他还没有被判处死刑的原因。”

“我们需要给每一位被害人的家属一个交代，就算仅仅只能找回他们的尸骨。”不过对于这些天生的杀人狂来说，被捕、死亡可能只是他们生命过程中的一部分，他们享受着杀人的快感和被人痛恨的喜悦，如果找不到切入点，你永远也别想从他们的嘴里知道些什么。

“于是，我的新工作，是和这位卡萨伊有关系的？”张开手比了个惊讶的表情，埃迪耸着肩轻松的回答道。

“他想见你。”

“我？”

“监狱里是可以上网的。”

“没想到我们的犯人还有网上冲浪的权力。”

虽然原来的埃迪·布洛克也算是炙手可热的调查记者之一，但是生命基金会和卡尔顿的影响实在太过巨大，加上埃迪原本栽倒过一次，这让记者先生的翻身仗显得尤为动人和传奇，甚至有报社主编表示，要给埃迪做一个纪实专栏，写写他消失的那半年到底干了些什么。

“当然他们浏览的东西、发出的邮件都被会监控，我们也可以从这里面分析出一些潜在的人格表现。”

“哇哦，那想来你们已经有了答案。”故作夸张的鼓了鼓掌，埃迪知道自己表现的越是无所谓，对方越会给自己放宽条件，毕竟现在是那位杀人狂先生要见自己，无论对方最后会说出什么，那都是让他开口的好机会，而这位FBI的主管想要的不过是威胁自己，让他控制新闻传播的内容和方向，这种套路埃迪不是没有见过，这位显然还过于稚嫩了一些。

“你可以做属于卡萨伊的独家专访，但是发布的稿子必须由我们审核。”

“你现在坐在这里说的话，如果被我录音了，你们FBI大概会收到不少的投诉吧。”

“我知道你没有。”

“说不定我身上有什么微型的录音设备呢？”

“你可以拿出手机看一看。”男人扯着嘴角假笑了一下。

埃迪停顿了片刻，摸出手机看了一眼，好的，没有信号，这家伙屏蔽了店里所有的信号接收。

“所以你觉得我提出的条件怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”嚼着喝进嘴里的柠檬果肉，埃迪舔着牙槽迅速转变着想法。

“如果你拒绝了，我会把这条消息公布出去，埃迪·布洛克因为惧怕杀人魔而逃避采访，又或者以此要挟FBI探员的合作，造成受害者消息渠道的损失。”男人抿着嘴唇优雅的眨了眨眼，他今天的任务很简单，让对方签署一份保密协议就好。

“听上去真可怕。”

——“他在威胁你，我可以吃掉他吗？”

蓦地炸开在脑海里的声音让埃迪耳鸣般的揉了揉太阳穴，他还是低估了毒液的消化时间，这才几分钟，对方就又可以张嘴吃肉了。

“所以你要接受我的提议吗。”男人又重复了一遍自己的要求。

——“他的肌肉看上去很有嚼劲。”

“我不接受。”站起身拉了拉衣服，埃迪咧开嘴露出了一口白森森的牙齿。

“你不怕自己刚刚重来的事业再次毁于一旦？”

“我想这些东西在被毁掉之前，你肯定会收到不少的投诉。”心情放松的给了男人一个单眨眼，埃迪觉得自己要是再不响应毒液的呼唤，这家伙可能就要直接跳出来咬人了。

“这是个两败俱伤的结果，事实上我和你没有仇怨，那个叫卡萨伊的家伙才是你应该对付的，作为记者如果我连自己要写什么、能写什么都无法控制，那么我不如去做洗碗工好了，还能少受点你这样家伙的指使。”拿起水杯倾斜了过来，倒在桌布上的湿意润开了一块，埃迪拿着这块餐巾擦了擦男人面前的点心碟，他擦的很认真，一言不发、安安静静的。

直到餐巾上乌黑了一块，埃迪才把白到发光的盘子还给了对方，在他转过身准备离开时，男人开口喊住了记者。

“我们，可以再谈谈。”

一天后，埃迪就收到了监狱寄来的信件，正在埃迪头顶趴着放风的毒液，愉快的伸出舌头，然后舔湿了纸上的文字。

“我讨厌油墨味！”

“你怎么像个管不住嘴的熊孩子？！”看着纸张上模糊的一块，埃迪无法想象自己明天要怎么拿着他和监狱的那些家伙们解释——嗨，我昨天睡觉时不小心把口水黏了上去？这个借口听上去就很傻气。

“事实上我比你活的要长久的多，在我眼里你才是个孩子，埃迪。”

“那你就是个需要孩子来赡养的老年人，或许我们该挑选一个适合你的养老院了。”

“我不喜欢吃老头子，他们的骨头太脆了，会卡到牙缝。”

“那你应该多刷刷牙。”翻着白眼拿来了吹风机，在烘干了文件后，埃迪又翻看了一下收件箱，里面有给他供货抑制剂家伙的留言，说这两天就会把下一批寄过来。

原来埃迪一直明白安妮为什么要记录自己的经期时间，现在他算是懂了，如果在发情期来到的那一天，他无知无觉的走在外面，最大的可能就是裤子湿的像失禁般的走回来。

晚饭时，埃迪克扣了一块巧克力。

毒液绕在厨房的柜子上表示这是家庭暴力，埃迪笑眯眯的打开了灶台，黑色石油般的共生体瞬间缩成了一团，接着乖乖钻进了埃迪的身体里不动了。

有时埃迪会觉得，毒液就像自己养的一只猫，可惜猫谁也不爱，而毒液总是一副我爱你至深的模样。

因为早上要去监狱里采访卡萨伊，埃迪起床时，就从冰箱下面拿出了一堆毒液爱吃的东西摆在了桌上。

“今天我需要一个人去面对问题。”

“不需要毒液吗？”

“不需要。”

平时总会拌上两句的外星人，今天难得安静的扫空了那些美食，接着打着饱嗝缩回了埃迪的肩膀上。

“你不舒服？”

“不，你现在身体里的温度让我很舒服。”

骑着车被口水呛了一下，埃迪总觉得这句话里充满了歧义。

作为重型犯，克莱图斯·卡萨伊自然是被严格管控的一类人，不过在看到男人用红色颜料写在栏杆上的文字后，埃迪还是按压下了自己的好奇心，他一点也不想知道那到底是什么玩意做成的。

“向前些埃迪，让我可以看清你。”

“当然。”摸着脸上的胡渣往光亮处走了一步，埃迪闻到了空气中弥漫的气味，混杂着柠檬的酸涩的、辣根、芹菜，还有一股甜腻的酒味。

“哇哦哇哦哇哦，我们终于见面了，埃迪，我一直都想找机会和你聊聊。”

“现在机会来了。”拿着笔头和记事本的双手向两侧展开，埃迪皱着鼻头抑制下那股古怪味道带来的反胃，这让他想到了早年的血腥玛丽，那时候的配方因为过于辛辣而被之后的调酒师改进，据说还会放上辣椒酱和盐。

“我们可以聊些什么？不如说说你自己吧埃迪。”

“我？我很普通，一个记者而已。”

“别这么说埃迪。”站起身的卡塞伊拖着作响的镣铐走到了栏杆旁，这让埃迪汗毛倒立，毕竟他现在可是和一个杀人狂面对面站在了三米以内的距离。

——“你的肾上腺素在激增埃迪。”

——“要我帮你吃掉他吗？”

——“埃迪、埃迪、埃迪！”

“你有闻到什么味道吗？”搓着鼻头岔开了话题，埃迪扭过脸低声警告了毒液，这里可是监狱，要是他离开时卡萨伊死掉了，那可就惹下大麻烦了。

“这里的空气流通一向不是很好。”卡塞伊笑着解释道。

“咳咳，是吗，我感觉嘴里都是灰尘了。”擦过鼻头的掌心里留下了一滩汗渍，埃迪扯着领口吐了口气，他来这里毕竟不是找对方闲聊的，如果一直没有进展，想来那位FBI的探员会进一步压榨了他的工作难度。

“其实我看过你关于杀人哲学的论述。”

“我想你肯定不会赞同它。”卡塞伊对此毫不意外。

“你享受这个过程，那么结果呢？”

“结果就是我终会离开这里。”

卡塞伊说的确定又自信，好像面前重重叠叠的防护不过是他随手可以碾碎的拇指饼干，等他玩够了、休息好了，在这监牢外面的人类都会成为他的猎物，包括自己。

这个想法和午夜的烟花般炸开在脑海，埃迪的意识在身体反应过来之前，自动的切断了呼吸，他浑身发汗，这很常见，但或许是之前那股气味带来的感觉太过浓烈，让他不由自主的忽略了。

“我觉得这里挺适合你，外面的世界哪有这里悠闲自在，每天早九晚五的上班、加班，在这里你需要做的只有一件事，那就是为过去死掉的人忏悔。”埃迪正在试图激怒对方，在愤怒和哀伤的情况下，冷静会变成一种奢侈品，他不能一味的去迎合卡萨伊，这个男人比他想象的更加疯狂，毕竟对于这些疯子来说，他们所想的就是整个世界。

“别那么迂腐埃迪，这个世界上没有上帝，我杀死那些家伙时，他们也跪在地上祈祷过，可惜天使没有来、耶稣也没有来，如果你们是对的，为什么赢的人是我。”

死亡就是结束，活下去才能继续作恶，有那么一刻，埃迪甚至想让毒液咬掉这家伙的脑袋。

——“我们可以离开后，晚上偷偷来。”

在埃迪的脑袋里吸了口口水，毒液兴高采烈的唱起了莫名其妙的歌谣，在他看来，这个地方简直就是堆放食物的粮仓。

“我相信你找我来，并不只是为了宣扬自己将要做的事吧，你知道的，这些内容我可写不出什么好的稿子。”晃着手里的记事本，埃迪抬手揉了揉眼角，不知道是不是自己的错觉，在视线凝固上鞋尖时，画面有一瞬的破碎，好像整个世界都在随之晃动。

——“埃迪，你在发热。”

毒液的声音在耳边炸开，埃迪晃神的皱起了眉头，那股充斥着血腥玛丽气味的风向在周身环绕，卡萨伊脸上的笑容带着残忍的天真，他把整个脸都贴上了栅栏边缘，然后对着埃迪吹起了口哨。

“原来这就是你的秘密吗，埃迪，现在我们算是互相认识了。”

顺着额角淌下的汗水湿濡了后衣领，埃迪舔着嘴唇发现自己还是上当了，在公共场合引导Omega发情也是一种犯罪，不过对于卡萨伊这种刑期可以达到上千年的人来说，再多上一点也无关痛痒，不过他是怎么发现的？

这个问题连他身边的朋友都很少能注意到。

大腿根在Alpha侵略的信息素中打着颤，埃迪挠着发痒的鼻翼收起了笔和本子，看来今天要赶快回去了。

“你要回去了，今天真的是个值得纪念的日子。”

埃迪在心里骂了一句脏话，向后退步的双腿撞上了外层的铁门，坐在一旁的狱警站起身时，鼓动在胸腔里的脏器扭曲般的疼痛了起来，卡萨伊那毫不掩饰的信息素让整个监狱里都开始叫嚣着兴奋，想到之后要路过的走廊，埃迪就有些膝盖发软，他已经能听到腹腔里那熟悉的水声了，像河流、小溪、融解的冰川。

“闭嘴！你这个杂碎！”

毒液的声音从口中溢出的刹那，埃迪身后的铁门打开了，他无法知道卡萨伊是否看到了什么，不过那低沉的撕拉声在监狱的天顶下回荡，埃迪逃也是的离开时，被丢在身后的卡萨伊笑到不能自己。

直到走出了监狱逼仄的走廊，埃迪深吸了一口气，套在裤子里的双腿颤抖的湿润着，卡尔顿到死还是给自己留下了一个没法改变的难题。

生命基金会的所有研究资料都被没收，他根本无法解释自己身体上的变化，而毒液的存在缓和了心脏的负担，但他显然无法解决自己的发情期。

“埃迪我可以帮你降温。”

“谢谢你哦。”跨上机车的动作拉扯开了肌肉，这让身后隐隐瘙痒的位置愈发严重，握着龙头的掌心里汗津津的一片，埃迪很怀疑自己能不能安全的把车骑回到公寓。

“你在出汗，大量的，而且你腹腔里的器官变得很奇妙，我闻到了什么？这是你身上的味道吗？”

“现在，先闭嘴，把车骑回去。”

挑着最后一点气力把话说完，埃迪喘着气感受着神经在热度下慢慢变成一坨无用的垃圾，那被毒液降下又升起的燥热引逗着下半身，他甚至开始勃起，尽管这很不舒服，但他完全无法控制。

“你要熟透了埃迪。”

“谢谢你的提醒。”

下了盘山公路，埃迪就把身体的控制权让渡给了毒液，视线里时而清楚时而模糊的交替让他忍不住笑了起来，如果是一年前，他肯定无法想象自己有一天会变成一个Omega，而且还会跟一个外星生物和平共处守护世界和平。

耶稣在上，他原本真的只是个普普通通的记者而已。

到了公寓楼下，埃迪手指发抖的锁好车，身体里一股股装满后溢出的刺激让他腿根发软，他现在无比理解那些Omega想要做爱的想法，毕竟当你一个不能挠、挠不到的地方，隐隐的瘙痒着，你也会想有一根硬邦邦热乎乎的东西能进去戳上两下，就算只是帮他安抚一会也好。

推开公寓大门，跌跌撞撞的跑到床头，在把所有抽屉都拉开后，埃迪才想起自己的抑制剂还没到，如果没有遇到卡萨伊，他的发情期应该还要过上两周才对。

“你闻起来棒极了。”

“可我宁愿自己现在是臭的。”哭丧着脸抹掉了眼睫上的汗珠，埃迪闭上眼深吸了几口气，然后开始脱衣服。

自从知道毒液可以共享自己的思想后，埃迪连做春梦的几率都下降了，他还真怕自己某天回忆往昔时，无意中跟毒液一起分享了些什么，虽然现在看来，这个想法真的毫无意义可言。

“你们人类的性别非常不利于进化和繁衍。”

从埃迪后背冒出来的毒液，看着男人脱到只剩一条内裤，半勃起的阴茎在布料下撑起了帐篷，埃迪一边走进浴室，一边别扭的扯了扯身后湿透的裤子，虽然他也很想吐槽一下性别机能在日常生活中的各色问题，可现在他实在没有那个力气跟毒液一一解释了。

“我喜欢这个味道。”

拧开龙头放水的埃迪，被毒液猝不及防的舔了一口，那粘黏着冷汗的体液被外星生物吞入了口中，埃迪浑身哆嗦的把身上最后一层遮掩去掉，接着整个人缓缓的沉入了温热的水流中。

他像回归到母体内的婴儿，在羊水中汲取着能量，可是他没法待上太久，在肺部的氧气耗尽时，埃迪湿漉漉的钻了出来，黏在额头的湿发让他显得狼狈又脆弱，特别是被烫到发红的指尖下，都在热水中泛起了一层好看的颜色。

埃迪眯着眼适应了一会这个温度，等他抬起头时，岔开的双腿间多了一缕黑色的石油，他流动着慢慢浮出水面，然后越来越多越来越大，最后凝结成了毒液的模样，那样子，埃迪还挺熟悉，毕竟他也见过对方好几次了。

“你会生孩子吗？埃迪。”

“不，我不会。”尽管生理上他变成了个会发情的Omega，不过埃迪不认为自己那个从未发育过的腔囊，可以在短时间内膨胀成健康的样子，那个已经萎缩的入口，显然并不能支撑任何Alpha的进入，更何况他本身就是个Alpha，这么想来，他都觉得自己足够变态了。

“所以你现在需要两样东西，一个是抑制剂，一个是Alpha。”

“谢谢你的提醒，但是我只想要一针抑制剂。”

“你们的生育结构决定了人类需要以感情为基础的结合，在我们的星球则完全不用如此。”

“创造生命是要对其负责的，就像你留在我身边我需要对你负责一样，话说你什么时候变得这么具有哲思性了。”

“我是说，我可以帮你，埃迪。”咧着一嘴尖锐獠牙的毒液兴奋的说道。

“难道外星生物也有性别分化的难题？”

“我们的繁育不需要感情也不需要另一方的配合，因为我们既是父亲也是母亲，而你……”从身体里分化出的结实手臂搭落在了浴缸的边缘，毒液伸出的舌头舔过了埃迪支棱起的膝盖，他为对方的气味着迷，那是比食物更加上层的美味佳肴，让他垂涎、迷恋、疯狂不已。

“……你现在就像个准备好了一切的孕夫，埃迪。”

“可我并不想生孩子。”他没有做好这个准备，也并不觉得以自己的能力现在可以接受得了任何一个新生命的来临，他无法和Alpha形成完整的标记链条，同时他也不能再去爱上任何一个Omega。

“我们不会有孩子的，我只是模仿了人类性别中Alpha的特性。”毒液低下头看向了浴缸中慢慢成形的躯体，那比埃迪的身材要大上很多，夯实的肌肉让大腿根上的器官显得栩栩如生又可怖粗扩，第一眼看过去时，埃迪忍不住尴尬的别开了脸，就算只是那么短小的片刻，他也能注意到毒液演化出来的结。

他要和一个外星寄生体做爱吗？这个想法太疯狂了。

“不，不不不，毒液你不懂，我是在卡尔顿的药剂下变成这个模样的，我的身体、脏器并不是一个完整的Omega，我甚至不知道自己能不能完成一个标记。”

“如果你是说腹腔里的那个储育袋的话，它已经长好了。”比埃迪自己还要了解对方身体的 ，估计也就只有毒液了。

现在他们全身上下唯一链接的地方就是脚趾，而毒液的手掌正压按在肚脐的下方，好像随时都会穿透皮层和肌肉，把那个器官掏拿出来摆到埃迪的面前。

“我大概……”手掌抹了抹脸颊上的水珠，埃迪瞠目结舌的抽了抽嘴角，他居然觉得可以？这么疯狂的想法难道也是毒液注射进自己大脑的吗？

“你同意了埃迪。”显然答案这种东西并不需要通过声音的传播，毒液能感受到埃迪全身每一寸肌肉的震颤，对方脑海里一闪而过的念头像彗星经过大气层时拉扯出的火焰，它燃烧、炸裂，然后愈发的明亮。

“我还能保留点隐私吗？”

“你无法对我撒谎的埃迪。”

托起到了腋下的手掌，将男人的身体轻而易举的抬了起来，埃迪结巴的发现有两条黑色小蛇般的液体游动到了小腿，它们攀附过肌肤将他的双腿拉扯向了两侧，离开温水后的小腿肚搭在了浴缸边缘，埃迪要扶着瓷砖才能防止自己滑进水里。

想到自己人生第一次就要交托给眼前这个黑石油一样家伙后，埃迪翻着白眼叹息道——这以后也可以算是一场惊险的回忆了吧。

“怂包。”

“什么？”

突然被打岔的埃迪抬起手泼了毒液一脸洗澡水，这家伙居然在这个时候还不忘窥探他的想法。

“你在害怕什么？我又不会吃掉你。”

“吃掉我你也死定了，这种殉情方式太难看了些。”

“哦，埃迪、埃迪、埃迪，你是想说爱我吗？”

咧开的雪白獠牙中，猩红的舌尖舔弄过了埃迪的脸颊，他被弄的满脸口水，而那小触角一样的黑色石油正蹦蹦跳跳的在他身上延伸，仿佛有一张需要被攻略的地图，他们翻过了平原，攀上了丘陵，然后在埃迪的胸口驻足。

此时此刻，记者先生唯一庆幸的，大概是毒液就算不刷牙也没有口臭的毛病。

“我触碰你会让你兴奋吗？”那细小的黑色线条一圈圈的裹挟住了埃迪硬挺的乳头，他的身体在浴缸里滑动，毒液紧贴而来的下半身摩擦着股间的凹陷，埃迪怀疑自己是掉进了满满一缸的食人鱼中，它们吞噬着自己的皮肤、肌肉、神经、血脉，让他挣扎的难以逃脱。

那个人形模样的阴茎顺着体液顶弄到了入口，埃迪张着嘴，脑海里不由自主的勾勒出了对方的大小，和他的屁股相比，那根巨物显然是过于可怕了些。

“你不能就这么进来！”

“我可以治愈你。”

眨着硕大眼睛的外星寄生体收起了那满口的獠牙，他按着埃迪的肩膀把人拖进水中，堵塞交叠上的亲吻，深入了喉咙，埃迪闭着眼无法呼吸的挣扎着，可是从毒液口中灌入的空气却直冲入肺部。

那游弋在门口的人形抵着柔软的穴口向内入侵，每一个分散而出的触角都在帮助着毒液，它们拉扯开埃迪的四肢，掰弄着男人紧实圆润的后臀，龟头破开肌肉的疼痛让埃迪在水中发颤，他摸索着抓上了毒液的胳膊，探进嘴里的舌头把无法下咽的唾沫和呼吸都堵进了嗓子眼，直到后背脱离水面，温热的窒息感和朦胧离开了大脑，埃迪疼到一时无法呼吸，那在他面前亮相，然后又立刻进入到身体里的东西顶到了胃壁，他想要呕吐，一时却又找不到自己的内脏在哪。

“那些影片里躺着的家伙看上去都很舒服。”

“你是从哪里看到这些东西的？！”埃迪直起脖子咆哮的想要把那个带坏毒液的家伙打死，但是下一秒托起在臀肉上的手掌已经紧紧掐进了肉里，他被毒液那色情的揉按弄的满脸通红，而这该死的、石油一样的寄生虫还在舔弄他硬到充血的乳尖。

“从你的大脑里埃迪。”

“该死。”原谅他要收回前言，这个时候打死自己显然不是个好的选择。

“我不会让你死的。”耿直的毒液先生，一板一眼的理解着埃迪话语里的意思，已经快要干掉的水渍让埃迪抓狂，他掐着毒液粗壮的脖子，眼角通红的总结道。

“你、到、是、动、一、动！”

外星寄生体的快感链接着宿主，埃迪在发情期中翻覆的欲望从神经上传导到了毒液的感知里，他掐着埃迪的后腰，尖锐的指甲划开了背脊的皮肤，埃迪在疼痛中呻吟，伤口瞬间被治愈后，那根紧紧裹覆在肠壁中的利刃开始反复的推挤，黝黑的阴茎粗粝的撑开着皮肤，从结合处流淌出的血丝，转眼间融化成了肠液。

埃迪现在湿的像个摇摆的海藻，在水中起伏的身体吞噬着毒液模拟的肉棒，他寻找、摩擦着记者先生体内的敏感，粗长的尺寸让埃迪觉得对方每一次的进入，都是在操他的肚子，那种从内里顶起的感觉让他失神到大腿痉挛。

一股股浊白的液体从体内射出时，脸上升腾起的燥热已经到达了顶点，埃迪热的想要尖叫，可插在屁股中的巨物却没有停歇的意思，毒液眯着眼享受过埃迪高潮时的快感后，从浴缸里站起的身体几乎快要顶破头顶的天花板。

黏在了顶灯上的黑色触角捆绑着埃迪的双手把他吊起在了半空，垂落的线条交错在了后背、臀部、大腿和膝盖，那些黏腻在皮肤表面的水珠被空气蒸发，毒液攥着埃迪的腰腹大力的肏弄着，链接在一起的一点，接受着男人生理和心理上的想法。

被操到红肿的入口在眨眼间被治愈，然后继续迎接着下一轮的狂乱和侵犯。

埃迪初时的每一句拒绝都被毒液否定，就像对方说的，记者先生在他面前，没有任何说谎的机会。

发情中敏感的身体，诚实的响应着快感，埃迪在第三次射精后，才被毒液从半空放了下来，撞击在臀肉上的声音在狭小的浴室里回荡，清脆又刺耳。

他像个刚刚被捞出水面的游鱼，下一秒又被丢回到了水中，如此往复来回着，甚至让他暂时忘记了离水时窒息的疼痛。

“你不能因为我不会受伤就毫无节制。”等毒液把埃迪丢到床上后，记者先生这辈子所有的柔软，都贡献给了今天，他简直不敢相信自己的老胳膊老腿居然还能做出这么高难度的动作来。

“但是你兴奋了。”毒液无辜的歪过脑袋，然后在男人气到脸红的同时，默默的来了个变身，据说人类都喜欢猫科动物，那自己的这个形象会让埃迪开心点吗？

“我觉得我该给你找个老师。”

看着趴在自己身上的黑色豹子，埃迪捏着鼻梁头疼的说道，那个垂在豹子两腿间的硬物还在挤兑着他的肚脐，甩动的尾巴缠绕上了脚踝，然后把埃迪试图并拢的双腿按向了胸口。

虽然作为记者，埃迪平时也看到过一些和动物性交的新闻，可那都有个大前提，就是对象不是自己！

“你……不能！”

“埃迪~”带着抖动尾音的称呼显示着毒液的开心，从嘴里探出的舌头刮舔在埃迪的脸侧和脖子，收起的倒刺让触碰带来了密密麻麻的淫痒，埃迪现在喘的像个哮喘病患者，黑豹耸动的胯骨进出在了股间的洞穴。

湿漉漉的水声淫靡的消匿在了呻吟中，埃迪眼眶发疼的翻过身时，毒液巨大的身体从背后覆盖了上来，那一条条带着生命的触角抽打在了大腿和后背，伴随着插入的撞击，又疼又爽的碾压着埃迪的神经，他埋在枕头里的脸孔上布满了眼泪和口水，有那么一刻，埃迪怀疑自己会被毒液操到失禁。

虽然剧烈运动因为有了外星生物的存在而不会受伤，但毒液会饿，毒液饿了埃迪也跟着饿的不行。

等坐在床上狼吞虎咽的吃下一盒披萨后，埃迪摸着毫无感觉的肚子叹了口气。

恢复了体力的毒液绕着埃迪叽里咕噜的说着话，等退下的情热再次潮水般的扑面而来时，窗外的天色已经透黑，埃迪在没有灯光的房间内和毒液面对着面。

那根模拟成Alpha性器形状的阴茎插弄在肉穴中，埃迪被自己身体里那止不住的高潮肏到失神，毒液按压在下腹外的手掌引导着阴茎刺探入了Omega腔囊的入口，那早在埃迪成为Alpha后就萎缩了的器官被强硬的撕裂开，他疼的尖叫抽搐，又在被对方吻住时恢复。

从结合处泌出的血水斑斑驳驳的染在了床单上，毒液享受着埃迪脑海中，那冲昏了理智的快感，那在原来的星球是完全不存在的。

“我想标记你，埃迪。”

“什么？”

感觉自己的脑子已经被操出了颅骨，埃迪懵逼的刚刚响应完对方，毒液已经自说自话的将阴茎上的黑色液体烙印在了埃迪的腔囊内侧。

“Fuck！！！！”

滚烫的炙热转瞬即逝，埃迪被那突如其来的感觉吓到射精，软趴了下去的阴茎垂在了腿间，他捂着脸大声的抽泣起来，这种感觉糟糕透了。

“埃迪、埃迪、埃迪……”

毒液本来觉得自己已经事先和对方说过，而且按照人类的特性，要永远在一起，不就应该由Alpha标记对方吗，为什么埃迪看上去很难过？

“埃迪你讨厌我吗？”可怜巴巴的外星寄生体现在只能想到这一点了。

“讨厌。”斩钉截铁不留一点情面的说完这句话后，埃迪已经止住了哭噎，他打着嗝狠狠的瞪上了做错事的毒液，在记者先生的视线里，毒液一点点的缩小，最后变成了拳头大小的一团，转过身躲到了枕头后面。

“这太突然了……”抬起手臂用力擦了擦眼角，埃迪胸口起伏的把那个还挂了一条在自己身上的毒液给抓了出来。

“很多事都是突然发生的。”

“是的、是的，但那都是因为无可奈何。”

叹着气用力把毒液团子拍扁揉圆，埃迪想自己现在大概又一次“无可奈何”了。

“如果我说，我爱你，你会开心吗。”

“你可以尝试一下，然后我再告诉你答案。”

“我爱你，埃迪。”

“我爱你，埃迪。”

“我爱你，埃迪。”

……

复读机一样重复着相同的话语，毒液觉得自己从来没有这么喜欢过一个人类，埃迪是特别的，从他们相遇时就是如此。

等毒液把这句话重复到第九十九遍时，埃迪的心情明显有所好转，他拉过毯子把自己裹了起来，然后对着手掌里的毒液迟疑的开口道。

“我、可能、也许……”

也是爱你的吧。

无关爱情。

就像昼夜密不可分一样。

共生共死，轮回往复。

END

 

【暴卡】番外·共犯

卡尔顿杀的第一个人是他大学时的学长，作为跳级升学、家境优渥的Omega，卡尔顿从高中起就一直是个惹人注意的存在。

这一点没有因为升学而改变，甚至开始变本加厉，他的身体开始脱离青涩，发育完好的肢体显得纤长有力，那双深邃而明亮的眼眸，无时无刻不在招引着周围人的注意。

当那个男人对他施暴时，也是这么说的。

“你看着别的男人的眼神，就像在勾引他们。”

卡尔顿觉得这句话很有歧义，你不能因为自己在进化过程中丢弃掉了身为人类的理性，就把这一点怪罪到自己身上，之后这个家伙就死了，死于酒精中毒，当他死的时候，卡尔顿正在试验里提取自己的学科作业。

成立生命基金会的时候，卡尔顿的父亲死于癌症，人类脆弱的一面在金钱和科技面前庞大而难以逾越，他得到了一个商业帝国，成为坐拥权力的佼佼者，虽然这在他看来，并不是什么值得庆祝开心的事情。

卡尔顿所做的所有研究，都是在改变那个脆弱和优劣的进化，他不会为一个实验体的死亡而愤怒，但那个出现在自己面前的记者，那个叫埃迪·布洛克的家伙却惹恼了卡尔顿。

他就像那些趾高气扬的兄弟会成员们，自以为自己抓到了什么不可一世的存在，可是那些东西在他看来，根本不值一提。

所以卡尔顿只是说了一句话，埃迪就变成了一无所有的失败者，甚至连他那个引以为傲的性别权力，也在一个未完成的实验品下被抹除。

卡尔顿的研究很忙碌，他没有时间去理会那个曾经在自己面前无理的失败者到底是生是死，那个从外星球带回来的生命，美丽又神秘的夺取着他全部的注意。

就像多年寻觅终于在尽头来到前看到了一丝希望一般，卡尔顿的研究进行的很专注，他对着那三个外星生命体注入了全部的感情和关注，直到有一天，那个消失在了他视线你的家伙再次出现，碍眼又不可理喻的带走了他的研究。

那个时候卡尔顿才想起来，啊，埃迪·布洛克这家伙，原来还活着。

或许是年少时意气的想法已经被压制，他并没有一下就弄死对方，而是给了埃迪一个翻身的机会，结果这家伙就联合了自己手下的研究员，偷走了他的研究。

如果不是看到视频里，和埃迪完美融合的寄生体正一步步的强化着作为人类本身的家伙，他大概这一次是真的会让调查记者，彻底从这个世界上消失的。

离开生命体就无法独自存活的寄生体，却能在人类身上发挥出超乎想象的能力，卡尔顿兴奋的睁大眼，甚至于有些痴迷的欣赏着录像中出现的巨大生物，他们的存在会根治掉人类的脆弱和柔软，然后慢慢将一切变得更加完美。

至少他是这么想的。

“你想的，你想利用我们？”

低哑的带着嘶嘶吐芯音调的声音在耳边炸开，卡尔顿茫然的看向了一侧，那个躺在自己身边的小女孩，已经没有了呼吸。

“你想改变人类？改变自己？”

那个声音还在说话，他张了张嘴，却没法从喉咙里挤出一丝喘息。

“你们人类的方法，就是这么简单粗暴的吗？”那个溢出在耳廓里的笑声让卡尔顿身体痉挛的抽搐起来，他试图让自己的手指握拢，可是一团银黑色的液体流过了掌心，在尖锐的刺痛传递进神经时，他昂起下巴，发出了第一声惨叫。

凝固成型的液体刺穿了掌心，被钉在了地上的卡尔顿喘息着注视上了眼前的存在，那和他在布洛克身上看到的东西很像，但又有着完全不同的气质和感觉，森白的獠牙勾挂到衣扣上时，他听到了细微的破碎声，好像有人正在他的耳边撕纸，一张接着一张。

“如果要合作，就该拿出点诚意来。”

卡尔顿眨着眼，任由汗水湿润了鬓角，他并不能明白对方话里的意思，这个家伙要和自己合作吗？为什么？

“我们需要人类。”

“而你需要我。”

多么简单的道理，从“我”变成“我们”只需要一个契约、一个肯定、一个标记。

“我叫暴乱，卡尔顿，记住我的名字。”

因为之后，你将要彻底成为我的所有物。

卡尔顿听不到暴乱的心声，他的知觉在疼痛下变得模糊，身体和大脑被入侵后的迟钝让他一时难以做出反应，他现在只是觉得有点冷，而且越来越……

“暴乱？”

“是的、没错、我想你会喜欢的——喜欢我送给你的礼物。”

就当是见面礼，毕竟暴乱没想到的是，这个把他们带回地球的人类，会有如此叛逆的想法，他们一拍即合，像硬币的两端，紧紧联系在了一起。

可是作为一个星球的领袖，他需要给这层关系套上更加稳妥的镣铐，他从卡尔顿的大脑里看到了很多，其中有不少是关于人类缔结存在的方法。

紧贴在卡尔顿掌心的银灰色液体链接着两端生命的存在，暴乱庞大的身型在空气中凝结，被割裂开的衣服内袒露出了细腻的皮肤，它被寒意侵蚀、被利刃划伤，在鲜血淌出的瞬间愈合，又在下一秒再次撕裂。

卡尔顿昂着下巴，背抵着地板沉默的喘息着，那个流淌在两腿间的滑腻，溶解了布料，他在这个外星生物面前赤裸，然后被侵犯。

钩挂在脚踝的触角拉起了卡尔顿的下身，他抬起的大腿暴露出股缝里的阴影，那分散开的细小液体，像太空中的水珠般缓慢的扭动变形，在第一根触角插入进身体时，卡尔顿浑身哆嗦的挣扎了起来，它进的太深，几乎要触摸到体内的脏器，而暴乱的身体压制着卡尔顿的晃动，直到细小的一点寻找到了Omega的内腔。

卡尔顿被从身体内打开，他看到无数细小的线条涌入了身体，低垂在腿间的阴茎被插入马眼的一条带到站立，他在疼痛中不受控制的勃起，没有快感涌入身体，他短促的呻吟了一声，接着被外星生物体塑造出的事物贯穿。

那个超过了感知大小的硬物挤入了腿间的柔软，卡尔顿温热的肠壁包裹在了暴乱可怖的阴茎外，他舔舐着这个宿主脸上咸涩的眼泪，带着侵略和占有的操弄顶起了卡尔顿平坦的小腹。

细瘦结实的大腿悬挂在了半空，卡尔顿在身体的摇晃中，看到了自己卷曲的脚趾，摩擦在体内的硬物刺激着敏感的一点，紧缩的快感流窜到下腹，然后一点点挤升到了阴茎的顶端，可在他快要射精时，那个环绕在马眼里的触角却扭动着延缓了这场性爱的时间。

卡尔顿吃痛的喊出了对方的名字，已经探索到了Omega体内入口的寄生体咧开满嘴的獠牙，用力的舔舐过男人的身体，沾染了唾液黏腻的皮肤变得燥热而湿润，他从暴乱的眼中看不到任何的情绪，这个家伙像个支配者一样，肆意的占有着卡尔顿的一切。

在阴茎顶端的触角烙印下标记时，卡尔顿不可抑止的哭泣，流出眼角的湿意在地面汇聚，他又一次听到了暴乱那低哑而带着嘶嘶声的语调。

“我们的目的是相同的。”

卡尔顿想要的东西，只有暴乱可以给。

而暴乱想要的东西，也只有卡尔顿能完成。

在见到这个男人的一分钟内，暴乱就选择了他，这是个完美的宿主，他的身体、想法以及一切的一切，似乎都是为了他而创造的。

溶解进身体里的暴乱，治愈了卡尔顿身上的伤口，男人坐起身，捡起被撕成碎片的内裤擦了擦腹部喷洒出的精液，接着他浑身赤裸的站起身，实验室的玻璃上反射着光亮，他看到了镜子中的自己，以及那个包裹着自己的外星生物。

卡尔顿歪过头，眉心蹙紧的一瞬，没由来的笑了起来。

像是对着自己，又或者是对着暴乱。

回到自己的休息室里洗了个澡，等卡尔顿换上衣服时，特里斯打电话来说已经抓到了布洛克。

对着镜子整了整衣领，卡尔顿张开嘴轻声的喊出了那个名字。

“暴乱。”

在脑海里出现的声音，瞬间回复了他。

“卡尔。”

接下来发生的一切，卡尔顿花费了很长时间才慢慢回忆起来，他还记得埃迪的无理，那个家伙讽刺自己时的表情，简直快要哭出声来，他没有理会埃迪的挑衅，而是全心全意的去完成自己想要做的，他要带着暴乱离开这里。

之后呢？

脸上裹着纱布，穿着病号服坐在了房间里，卡尔顿在火箭爆炸后，全身烧伤的掉进了海里，之后被过往的游艇救起后送到了医院，因为他脸部、手部的烧伤严重，所以医生也没法第一时间确定他的身份，在醒来后的一周里，卡尔顿因为爆炸冲击带来的脑震荡，而出现了短暂的失忆，他没有告诉别人自己是什么时候恢复记忆的。

或许是一周、或许是两周，而等他完全想起一切时，关于埃迪·布洛克和生命基金会的新闻，已经上了全美热搜，他成了为达目的不择手段的罪犯，而埃迪则成了英雄。

看着新闻时，卡尔顿并没有感到气愤，他摸了摸下腹，然后对着窗户轻声的喊了对方的名字。

“暴乱。”

安静的屋内，只有循环的新闻播报声还在继续。

虽然卡尔顿的身份在医院一直无法确定，但因为那里离火箭发射的场所很近，大家都把他当成了事故的受害者，就连闯入地球日报、打倒了一队特警的罪名，也被安放到了卡尔顿和暴乱的身上，毕竟他们在指控室里变身后大开杀戒的模样，可是被很多人都看到了。

德雷克家族的产业，在卡尔顿死后被瓜分拍卖。

入院后的第四个月，卡尔顿得到了医生批准可以离开，留在他身上的除了一片明显的烧伤外，几乎什么也没剩下。

离开医院后，卡尔顿在廉价公寓里蜗居了三周，直到黑市的家伙给他送来了新的身份，他买了一张船票，准备离开旧金山。

登船的那天是个晴天，虽然卡尔顿带着帽子，却还是掩盖不了脸孔上的伤疤，他再一次成了所有人注目的焦点，只是这一次不是因为美好，而是残伤。

卡尔顿是个习惯于掌控和我行我素的人，他并不在乎外界的人是怎么看待自己，可从天堂到地狱的距离，大概也只是临门一脚的范围，他没有接住对方球员踢来的得分球，所以他输了比赛、输了人生。

他让埃迪做了一次失败者。

现在轮到自己了。

游轮开离港口时，卡尔顿趴在船尾的栏杆上注视着逐渐远去的城市，那里面有属于他的一切，现在挥挥手又都离他远去。

从海面上吹拂过的季风撩起了帽子，卡尔顿探出身子伸手去抓，却没能挽留住打着圈儿离开的遮挡。

低头看着海水里被船桨搅动出的白色浪花，卡尔顿眯起眼，却还是无法看清自己现在的模样。

炫目的阳光照射在了脸上，他抬起手试图遮挡，视线里昏花的画面破碎成了万花筒的镜片，卡尔顿蓄着眼泪的眼眶酸涩的眨了眨。

“暴乱？”

他低声询问了一下，就像是打招呼，又或者只是最后一次的确认，确认对方的确已经死了。

尾音结束在了声带的震颤平复后，卡尔顿拧着眉头苦恼的嘲讽着自己的不切实际，他还没有承认失败，那么结果就还未敲下定局，只要……

——“卡尔。”

轰隆隆炸响在脑海里的声音冲散了卡尔顿的计划，在他睁大眼不可思议的转过身时，那映照在白色铁皮上的容貌变得清晰可见。

在烈焰中被毁灭、烙刻下的伤口以肉眼可及的速度平滑、消失。

当卡尔顿再次抬起手时，面前的船舱上，出现了一个巨大的、不合时宜的阴影。

他扯开嘴角幽幽的笑了起来，干净又英俊，一如既往的夺人眼目。

END


End file.
